Circuit arrangements for driving electrical loads are used, for example, in devices for mobile communications and in cameras. They are used, for example, for driving a light-emitting diode for generating a flash. Information on the magnitude of a current to be applied to the electrical load is frequently provided by another component of such a circuit arrangement.